


Amitié en péril

by Akebonomimichan



Series: GerIta [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Best Friends, Clothed Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Ludwig, alpha, a invité son ami oméga, Feliciano, au restaurant. Etait-ce une mauvaise idée ?
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Series: GerIta [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527524
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Ceci est la version hot de ce chapitre. Il existe une version light sur fanfiction.net où le lemon a été enlevé. Donc, vous avez le choix, selon vos préférences.
> 
> Cette histoire a deux chapitres de prévu.
> 
> J'ai écrit cette histoire en tirant au sort un prompt. Et c'est celui-ci :
> 
> Restaurant, Slow burn (donc, relation qui met du temps à se mettre en place... oh, le couple idéal était tout trouvé), Omégaverse, Sexe tout habillé ou partiellement habillé, Marque de désir (cheveux en désordre, rougissement, etc...).
> 
> Couple : Ludwig (alpha)/Feliciano (oméga)
> 
> Disclaimers : Hétalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

Ludwig avait invité Feliciano dans l’un des restaurants les plus prisés de Rome. Placés dans une alcôve intime, ils pouvaient ainsi profiter de leur soirée entre amis sans risquer d’être reconnus. Dans cette ambiance sombre, rouge et noir, le parfum frais d’agrume de Feliciano détonait. Ludwig se savait attiré par cette douce fragrance oméga depuis qu’il avait rencontré Feliciano, mais n’y avait jamais cédé.  
L’Allemand tenait beaucoup à leur amitié. Il avait toujours eu peur de la perdre en cédant à ses désirs primaires d’alpha pour un oméga. Cependant, est-ce que leur affection mutuelle allait plus loin ? Ludwig se surprenait à regarder Feliciano de plus en plus différemment. Il l’imaginait comme son potentiel lié assez facilement. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Quant à Feliciano, il se comportait un peu bizarrement et rougissait au moindre comportement ambigu de Ludwig. Il suffisait que leurs mains se touchent malencontreusement pour que de la gêne s’installe entre eux.  
Quelques idées tournaient dans la tête de Ludwig. On lui avait répété que l’amitié alpha-oméga était impossible. Le désir serait toujours là, entre eux. Ludwig était bien obligé de le constater. Ce soir, il avait très envie d’embrasser Feliciano et de lui faire tout ce qu’il s’interdisait. Son odeur oméga plus forte que d’habitude n’y était pas étrangère. L’atmosphère intime de leur rendez-vous y jouait pour beaucoup également. Ses sentiments accéléraient les battements de son cœur. Le comportement de Feliciano n’aidait pas non plus.  
Feliciano se penchait parfois vers lui, pour lui murmurer à l’oreille ses dernières trouvailles dans sa ville chérie de Venise. Son parfum l’enveloppait alors, et ses lèvres étaient alors à sa portée. Même s’il sentait le souffle de Feliciano sur sa bouche, Ludwig tenait bon. Il ignorait si Feliciano éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui. Il doutait également qu’il ait une érection aussi forte que la sienne sous la table du restaurant.  
Quand Feliciano mangeait, ses yeux s’illuminaient de plaisir gustatif. Ludwig aimerait bien être à l’origine d’un tel éclat dans le regard de son ami, dans d’autres circonstances.  
Le pire de tout fut quand Feliciano demanda à goûter son dessert. Ce gourmand de Feliciano aimait beaucoup le sucré, beaucoup trop. Ludwig lui tendit une cueillière pleine de chocolat. Feliciano osa gémir en goûtant à sa glace et se lécher les lèvres devant lui. Il eut la décence de rougir. Cependant, tout ceci excita encore plus Ludwig.  
Feliciano ne se rendait pas compte qu’il était un appel à la débauche ce soir-là.  
Ludwig prit encore sur lui, quand Feliciano lui demanda de la raccompagner jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel. Les rues n’étaient pas sûres la nuit pour un oméga. Avec un alpha à ses côtés, il se sentirait plus rassuré. Ludwig accueillit l’air frais de l’extérieur avec bonheur. Il n’était plus saturé par l’odeur affriolante de Feliciano. Même s’il était gêné par son érection pour marcher, Ludwig essayait tant bien que mal de suivre le pas rapide de Feliciano.  
Feliciano parlait, parlait et parlait encore. Il lui racontait ce qu’il projetait de faire le lendemain matin. Apparemment, il avait prévu de visiter une usine pharmaceutique et de se réunir avec son jumeau pour discuter politique. Feliciano s’entendait plutôt bien avec Lovino. Par contre, ils avaient des points de désaccord et prenaient plus de temps pour des décisions importantes que d’autres nations. Ludwig attendait parfois longtemps la réponse à l’une de ses propositions. Il savait alors que Feliciano et Lovino se disputaient, mais il n’intervenait pas dans leurs affaires internes. Ce serait de la folie de s’attaquer aux liens qui unissaient ces jumeaux.  
Ludwig avait suivi automatiquement Feliciano jusqu’à l’hôtel, en essayant de penser à autre chose qu’à son excitation du moment. Pourtant, il avait encore du désir après cette petite marche. Feliciano prit les escaliers vers sa chambre, après avoir récupéré ses clefs.  
Ludwig ne savait pas ce qui serait le pire : l’ascenseur et la proximité forcée avec Feliciano ou les escaliers avec son érection. Ludwig suivit tant bien que mal Feliciano jusqu’au premier étage et se mit à côté de lui devant sa porte.  
Feliciano se tourna vers lui, avec un sourire qui lui fit chavirer le cœur. Plus que quelques minutes à tenir, et leur amitié serait sauve.  
« C’était vraiment un repas délicieux. Merci de m’avoir invité, Ludwig. C’était une soirée vraiment agréable. Tu me diras quand tu seras libre pour qu’on se revoit ?  
\- Ce sera avec plaisir, Feliciano. »  
Feliciano rougit encore devant lui. Il était bien trop mignon pour son propre bien. Ludwig avait toujours trouvé Feliciano, bel homme. Ses attitudes oméga rajoutaient à son charme naturel et lui plaisaient beaucoup trop. Ludwig détourna le regard de Feliciano et s’apprêtait à partir, quand il entendit les clefs tomber par terre.  
Par réflexe, il les ramassa en même temps que Feliciano. Leurs doigts se touchèrent, provoquant un frisson de plaisir dans tout le corps de Ludwig. En se relevant, Ludwig vit que Feliciano bandait autant que lui et qu’il était également chamboulé par leur proximité. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches, pour qu’ils restent raisonnables. Ludwig sentit les doutes qui l’habitaient s’envoler en même temps que ceux de Feliciano pour laisser place à un puissant désir.  
Ils se jetèrent sur la bouche de l’autre, comme des assoiffés.  
Leurs langues entrèrent rapidement en contact, les électrisant de la tête aux pieds. Ludwig joua avec la langue cajoleuse de Feliciano, l’enlaçant intimement, et sentit ses envies sexuelles se renforcer. Il plaqua l’homme qu’il aimait en secret contre le mur le plus proche, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections à travers leurs vêtements.  
Feliciano gémit dans le baiser. Sa voix, tellement dans le besoin, le fit bander encore plus.  
Ludwig prit la clef de la chambre et l’inséra dans la serrure, avant de pénétrer dans la chambre avec son amant.

Ludwig referma la porte et plaça de nouveau Feliciano contre le mur le plus proche, avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.  
Feliciano mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa, avant de descendre ses mains sur sa chemise pour l’ouvrir. Les doigts caresseurs de Feliciano sur sa peau nue était un véritable plaisir. Et c’était bon de le sentir lui enlever sa ceinture. Ludwig brisa leur baiser, pour empêcher Feliciano de lui descendre son pantalon. Il n’avait pas prévu de capote, parce qu’il pensait ne jamais en arriver là avec son meilleur ami.  
Feliciano était magnifique, les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, le regard brillant de désir, les joues rougies par l’excitation, la peau exhalant son odeur excitante et les cheveux en bataille à cause de leur passion.  
Ils échangèrent un regard plein d’envies interdites.  
Ludwig enleva la ceinture de Feliciano et la balança dans la chambre. Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Feliciano et rapprocha doucement leurs bassins. Feliciano gémit, en sentant leurs pénis rentrer en contact à travers leurs pantalons. Ludwig pantela sous la sensation et commença à se déhancher contre son amant, pour leur faire le plus de bien possible. C’était exceptionnel. Agréable. Tellement excitant. Et tellement enivrant de découvrir l’homme qu’il aimait sous un nouveau jour.  
« Ludwig, continue… », soupira Feliciano en l’enlaçant et en se pâmant de plaisir contre lui.  
Envahi par la volupté, Ludwig était heureux que Feliciano l’encourage dans cette voie. L’homme qu’il aimait le voulait, le désirait en cet instant précis. C’était tout ce qui comptait. Son amant était à tomber, haletant contre sa bouche, bougeant son bassin contre le sien, dans une douce friction. Ludwig ne résista pas à l’appel de ses lèvres, envahissant sa bouche de sa langue pour encore plus de plaisir.  
Feliciano répondit au baiser, tout en continuant à caresser son torse à moitié découvert, provoquant des petits frissons dans son corps. Ludwig continua ses délicieux mouvements de bassin, tout en déboutonnant la chemise de Feliciano. Il avait certainement fait sauter un ou deux boutons dans la manœuvre, alors que sa langue jouait encore passionnément avec celle de Feliciano. Ludwig adorait sa bouche. Son désir devenait de plus en plus fort, emportant sa raison. Feliciano le voulait vraiment, se déhanchant contre lui et le caressant.  
Sous la passion, les mains de Feliciano naviguaient dans son dos et passaient sur son torse et ses épaules, sans aucune logique.  
Ils arrêtèrent de s’embrasser, quand Ludwig donna un coup de bassin plus énergique que les autres. Un plaisir plus vif les avait traversés, les faisant gémir dans la manœuvre. Un peu de salive faisait luire les lèvres de Feliciano, alors qu’il soupirait de volupté sous leurs déhanchements de plus en plus frénétiques. Ludwig adorait voir Feliciano dans cet état, pantelant de plaisir sous ses coups de reins, la bouche entrouverte et la gorge offerte.  
Enveloppé de l’odeur délicieuse de l’oméga, Ludwig céda à ses pulsions et vint mordiller la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Les alphas avaient tendance à marquer leurs omégas à cet endroit. C’était une marque d’affection, mais aussi de passion amoureuse.  
Feliciano réagit immédiatement en gémissant fortement et en essayant de se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ludwig saisit l’occasion pour lui laisser un suçon à cet endroit-là et l’aider à passer ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il sentit Feliciano éprouver beaucoup de plaisir. Ludwig savait que les omégas aimaient bien cet acte intime qui provoquait des délices dans leurs corps. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de lui donner ce plaisir et de le marquer comme sien, par la même occasion.  
Les mains sous les cuisses de Feliciano, Ludwig se positionna de façon à les stabiliser contre le mur et reprit de manière soutenue ses déhanchements.  
Leurs bassins coulissaient l’un contre l’autre, faisant frotter leurs vêtements ensemble, mais surtout leurs verges sensibles. Le plaisir remontait délicieusement le long de son pénis à chaque friction, alimentant une douce tension dans son bas-ventre. Ils gémissaient de plus en plus fort, à mesure que les mouvements de Ludwig devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlés. Feliciano disait parfois son prénom. Et c’étaient les moments que Ludwig préférait. Sa voix rendait le tout encore plus aphrodisiaque.  
« Ludwig, je vais, je vais ! »  
Ludwig sentit son oméga partir dans les limbes du plaisir, tout contre lui, et éjaculer dans son pantalon. Sa bouche ouverte dans un cri rauque, ses joues rougies, son odeur exacerbée, son regard satisfait à ce moment-là le firent jouir puissamment à son tour. Il ne put se contrôler et mordit le cou de Feliciano pendant son orgasme spectaculaire.  
Tout le plaisir accumulé dans son ventre s’était sublimé d’un coup. Tout son corps avait été envahi par une onde de volupté intense et d’apaisement bienvenu, alors que son sexe se délaissait de sperme et débandait.  
Le corps tremblant de tout ce plaisir interdit, Ludwig réussit à les ramener sur le sol pour profiter de leur état d’extrême détente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig n’hésita pas à câliner autant que possible Feliciano et à être au plus proche de lui. Il avait l’impression que la paix qu’ils vivaient ensemble ne serait que de courte durée. Feliciano était nerveux à ses côtés, malgré l’orgasme. Ludwig l’aimait tellement qu’il ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Pas après, leurs années d’amitié et ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. Ludwig caressa le dos de Feliciano. Il sentit son amant se raidir immédiatement et essayer de se dégager de lui. Ludwig n’empêcha pas Feliciano de se relever et le regarda s’agiter dans tous les sens, en restant allongé et en se mettant sur les coudes.  
Le blond était surpris de la réaction de Feliciano. Il pensait que Feliciano le voulait vraiment. Il lui avait même dit de continuer ce qu’il faisait.  
« Je… je vais prendre un inhibiteur. Pour éviter de faire des choses qu’on regrettera. Je reviens », dit Feliciano un peu stressé, en partant vers la salle de bain.  
Mince. C’était sûrement le début de ses chaleurs. Ludwig se traita mentalement d’idiot. C’était pour cette raison que l’odeur oméga de Feliciano était plus forte que d’habitude. Les hormones de Feliciano l’avaient peut-être menées par le bout de nez et poussées à accepter le sexe avec lui. Ludwig se sentit mal et minable de ne s’être rendu compte de rien et d’avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Le pantalon mouillé de sperme, il essaya de ne pas céder à la panique.  
Il avait couché avec Feliciano et il risquait de le perdre, une bonne fois pour toute.  
Feliciano sentait qu’il avait besoin de prendre un inhibiteur hormonal pour contrôler la situation. C’était normal après qu’ils se soient sautés dessus. Ludwig l’avait marqué comme sien par-dessus le marché. Si les hormones de Feliciano continuaient à faire leur office, ils resteraient attirés l’un par l’autre et risquaient de faire l’amour toute la nuit. Ludwig sentit un courant d’air. Feliciano venait d’ouvrir la fenêtre pour chasser leurs odeurs omniprésentes d’alpha et oméga qui pourraient encore les exciter.  
« Je suis désolé, Ludwig. J’aurais dû prévoir que j’allais rentrer en chaleur au moment de notre rendez-vous et prendre mon inhibiteur plus tôt. Je t’ai tenté avec mon odeur. Ça n’arrivera plus. Je veux qu’on reste amis… »  
Ludwig était soulagé que Feliciano ne le prenne pas mal, même s’il se tenait à distance de lui. Par contre, Feliciano n’avait pas l’air de comprendre que Ludwig était attiré par plus qu’une odeur affriolante d’oméga. Ils allaient devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse. Maintenant qu’ils avaient couché ensemble, Ludwig n’était pas sûr de pouvoir rester seulement ami avec Feliciano. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus.  
« Feli, je pense que cela aurait fini par arriver tôt ou tard.  
\- Ce n’est pas parce qu’on est un oméga et un alpha que c’était obligé de se produire.  
\- Je suis amoureux de toi. »  
Surpris, Feliciano se tourna vers lui. Apparemment, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et les secondes commencèrent à passer. Ludwig se sentit blêmir petit à petit. Ce ne devait pas être un sentiment partagé. Ludwig baissa la tête, terriblement déçu. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Mince, ça faisait mal de se sentir rejeté comme ça.  
« Je t’aime beaucoup aussi !, cria presque Feliciano, ce qui les secoua tous les deux. J’ai juste peur ! Plein de nations alphas me tournent autour pour des raisons politiques. Et ce n’est pas de l’amour ! Je fais partie des rares nations omégas encore célibataires. Je t’ai laissé entrer dans ma vie… je ne regrette pas, Ludwig… Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que tu cherches un partenaire oméga en me rencontrant…  
\- Je t’aime, toi, Feli. Peu importe ta dynamique. Tu m’as plu de suite, mais l’amour est venu tout doucement. Notre amitié m’allait très bien jusqu’à maintenant. Mais c’est insuffisant pour moi. J’ai touché du doigt ce qu’on pourrait avoir tous les deux. Et j’en veux plus. »  
Feliciano rougit devant cette déclaration d’amour. Il était vraiment très beau. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés par leur précédente activité, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers passionnés, le pantalon tâché par son éjaculation, la chemise débraillée sur son torse et le cou marqué par son suçon possessif. Ludwig se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et essaya de penser à autre chose qu’à cette vision de luxure. Il avait encore envie de lui. Cependant, c’était à Feliciano de décider ce qu’il adviendrait d’eux.  
« J’ai beaucoup aimé ce qu’il s’est passé entre nous. Et j’ai des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que je te vois. Et j’attends toujours avec impatience tes coups de téléphone. Et tu me manques souvent ! Et je t’adore », avoua Feliciano.  
Les joues de Feliciano rosirent à ses mots.   
« Mince. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. »  
Le cœur de Ludwig battit très fort à cette déclaration d’amour, alors que Feliciano réalisait à peine ce qu’il venait de dire.  
Ils étaient amoureux. Ils ne s’en rendaient compte que maintenant. Leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Et c’était un pur bonheur.  
Un sentiment d’euphorie s’empara peu à peu de Ludwig, alors qu’un sourire apaisé prenait place sur les lèvres de Feliciano.  
« On sort ensemble ?, demanda Feliciano au plus grand bonheur de Ludwig.  
La réponse positive ne tarda pas à venir, à leur plus grande joie.  
Feliciano se rapprocha de lui, pour l’aider à se relever. Dans la manœuvre, Ludwig sentit de nouveau son odeur exquise. Son sexe réagit aussitôt, en commençant à s’ériger. Maintenant que leurs sentiments étaient clairs, Ludwig avait vraiment envie de se laisser aller à la passion. Cependant, ce n’était peut-être pas le cas de Feliciano.  
Ludwig s’éloigna prudemment de Feliciano, tout en parlant.  
« Tu me fais encore de l’effet.  
\- L’inhibiteur n’a pas encore totalement agi. Et je l’ai pris trop tard. Il va juste atténuer mes chaleurs… Est-ce que tu veux bien rester avec moi ?, demanda avec hésitation Feliciano.  
\- Je n’ai pas de préservatifs. Je ne sais pas si j’aurais assez de self-control pour éviter qu’on se lie.  
\- Tu fais quelle taille ? »  
Ludwig bredouilla sa taille. Feliciano avait certainement compris ce qu’il avait dit, puisqu’il se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers sa valise. Feliciano lui fit un clin d’œil, en lui montrant un paquet de préservatifs, et revint vers lui en enlevant son pantalon.

Ludwig se débarrassa de ses chaussures, puis de son pantalon, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord du lit pour enlever ses chaussettes. Avec un sourire, Feliciano se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux, prit ses joues en coupe et l’embrassa avec passion, alors qu’il ne restait sur lui que sa chemise ouverte et son sous-vêtement. Ludwig retrouva avec bonheur sa langue mutine et les sensations grisantes qui allaient avec.  
Ses mains se perdirent dans le dos de Feliciano, puis se callèrent dans le creux délicieux de ses reins, alors que son érection prenait de plus en plus d’ampleur.  
Cette fois-ci, ils connaissaient les sentiments de l’autre, ce qui rendait l’acte encore plus jouissif. Ludwig embrassa plusieurs fois Feliciano, jouant autant que possible avec sa langue pour leur provoquer des frissons de plaisir. Ses mains remontèrent le long du dos de Feliciano, descendirent à la lisière de ses fesses, avant de passer devant pour caresser ses cuisses. Feliciano râla dans leur baiser. Il aurait certainement voulu qu’il prenne en main son érection de plus en plus conséquente.  
Ludwig s’attarda sur le creux des genoux et s’enthousiasma de sentir Feliciano réagir dans ses bras à cette stimulation érotique.  
Son pénis était érigé au maximum. Le désir faisait son œuvre, dans tout son corps. La passion l’emportait sur tout le reste, alors qu’il chérissait son amoureux.   
Feliciano se rapprocha de lui, pour faire entrer en contact leurs sexes. Le plaisir ressenti fut si intense, qu’ils gémirent ensemble. Ludwig vit à peine les yeux dilatés par le désir de Feliciano qu’il se jeta sur sa bouche rougie et pleine. Alors que leurs langues s’entrelaçaient à nouveau, Feliciano amorça de douces frictions de leurs pénis. C’était vraiment exquis de le sentir bouger au-dessus de lui et de leur donner du plaisir. Les sensations délicieuses remontaient le long de sa verge et alimentaient une tension agréable dans son bas-ventre.  
Cependant, Ludwig n’avait pas envie de jouir à nouveau dans son sous-vêtement. Il rompit leur baiser. D’une impulsion du bassin, il renversa Feliciano sur le lit pour le dominer entièrement.  
Feliciano rit. Ludwig adorait l’entendre exprimer sa joie. Il déposa plusieurs baisers et suçons sur la peau de Feliciano, avant d’enlever leurs caleçons. Le rire de Feliciano se transforma en long gémissement, quand Ludwig prit en bouche son sexe. A genoux près du bord du lit, Ludwig fut envahi par le goût particulier et oméga de Feliciano. Il entama plusieurs va et vient autour de la verge de Feliciano, sous ses encouragements enthousiastes, et amena ses doigts à l’orée de son intimité. Feliciano mouillait déjà beaucoup d’excitation. Ludwig n’eut aucune difficulté à mettre un doigt puis un autre à l’intérieur de lui. C’était chaud, étroit et humide au toucher. Et ce serait tellement bon autour de son sexe qui pulsait à l’air libre.  
Ludwig lécha le bout de la verge de Feliciano, en lui montrant le préservatif.  
« Je te veux, Ludwig !   
\- Je te veux aussi », dit Ludwig avant de suçoter le gland de Feliciano.  
Même si les gémissements de Feliciano étaient agréables à entendre, Ludwig dut s’arrêter dans sa fellation pour enfiler le préservatif. Une fois fait, il se redressa entre les jambes de son amant pour positionner correctement son sexe. Ludwig et Feliciano échangèrent un regard plein d’amour et d’espoir sur leur avenir, pendant quelques secondes. Touché par les émotions de son amoureux, Ludwig bougea lentement pour le pénétrer.  
Son gland passa la barrière de son entrée, ce qui lui procura un plaisir vif. Il se retint de faire glisser son sexe rapidement en lui, sous cette sensation intense, et avança doucement son bassin. Feliciano était étroit autour de son sexe, mais aussi agréablement chaud et suffisamment humide pour faciliter la pénétration.  
Ludwig s’arrêta quand il mit tout son sexe à l’intérieur de son amoureux. Après un regard intense et un baiser langoureux, Ludwig commença ses va et vient délicieux. Il allait lentement pour apprécier le corps vibrant de plaisir de Feliciano sous ses déhanchements. Ludwig adorait le voir prendre son pied grâce à lui. Et ce fut une vision encore plus agréable, quand Ludwig trouva comment stimuler sa prostate.   
Feliciano gémissait à chaque fois qu’il touchait son point de plaisir. Il s’accrochait aux draps et accompagnait ses mouvements de plus en plus rapides. Feliciano était magnifique, sa chemise débraillée sur lui, sa bouche entrouverte sur des cris de plaisir, son sexe rougi par le désir, ses yeux brillants sous les sensations physiques et émotionnelles.  
Ludwig sentait sa poitrine se gonfler de tous ses sentiments enfouis pour son meilleur ami. Son amour pour lui débordait et s’infiltrait dans chaque partie de son être, alors qu’ils profitaient de leurs corps et du sexe. Lui aussi gémissait et s’enthousiasmait pour leur partie de jambes en l’air. Le plaisir remontait le long de sa verge à chaque allée et venue dans le corps souple de son amoureux. Ses coups de reins devenaient de plus en plus énergiques pour leur faire atteindre le septième ciel.  
Feliciano tendit les mains vers lui, dans un mouvement désordonné. Ludwig se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras, alors qu’il continuait à se déhancher en lui. Le sexe de Feliciano se frottait contre leurs ventres, améliorant leurs plaisirs communs.  
L’intimité de Feliciano se resserrait autour de son pénis à intervalles de plus en plus fréquents, augmentant les sensations délicieuses dans son bas ventre. Feliciano l’embrassa quelques secondes, le temps de toucher sa langue avec la sienne et d’électriser tout leurs corps en surchauffe.  
Ludwig sentait Feliciano proche, très proche de la jouissance. Et il l’était aussi. Ses mouvements étaient de plus en plus frénétiques pour la recherche du plaisir ultime. La tension dans son bas-ventre était au maximum, alors que le plaisir de la pénétration était au plus intense.  
Feliciano caressa son visage, pour qu’il le regarde dans les yeux. Ludwig le sentit alors jouir dans ses bras et l’observa prendre son plaisir dans un cri enthousiaste. Il continua de bouger dans son intimité qui massait agréablement son pénis avec ses spasmes orgasmiques, le temps de venir à son tour.   
Ludwig plongea enfin dans un orgasme intense, déversant son sperme dans le préservatif et s’effondrant sur Feliciano dans un soupir de bien-être. Il sentait le corps tremblant de plaisir de Feliciano tout contre lui, alors qu’il se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions et de la jouissance.  
Cette fois-ci, Feliciano n’était pas agité et acceptait tout à fait sa présence près de lui. Ludwig se retira de l’intimité de Feliciano et enleva le préservatif usagé, pour pouvoir câliner son amoureux tranquillement.  
Ludwig espéra que Feliciano deviendrait un jour son lié. Il l’aimait tellement qu’il ne se voyait pas passer sa vie sans lui.  
Vu à quel point leurs corps en redemandaient encore, ils se désiraient intensément.  
Mais plus que tout, c’étaient leurs douces caresses, leurs regards émotionnées et toutes leurs marques de tendresses qui laissaient entrevoir un amour sincère.


End file.
